


Mr Lightwood Will See You Now

by ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, gets a bit rough, light BDSM elements, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a one-on-one.





	Mr Lightwood Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Mr Lightwood Will See You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271054) by [holymoly1717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717)



> Oh, the inspiration one can get from Twitter. This is another one shot that I just had to get out of my head. Enjoy.
> 
> Also  
> I have a game for you  
> FIND THE PUN!!  
> >:D

The Downworld Cabinet meeting had just finished for the week and as the Downworld representatives each took their leave, Alec put a hand to the High Warlock's shoulder and asked him politely, "Mr Bane, could I see you in my office for a one-on-one?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that told Magnus everything he needed to know.  
"Most certainly, Mr Lightwood," he answered with the same politeness. Alec nodded and, having invited Magnus to walk with him, made his way to his office.

Once they were in, Alec closed the door and leaned against it, watching as Magnus took a seat in the armchair in front of Alec's desk.  
"What is it you needed to talk to me about in private, Mr Lightwood?" Magnus asked, unbuttoning his blazer as he sat. Alec just stared at him, pure love and lust in his eyes. He intensively studied the warlock and his choice of accessories, his focus mainly on the claw Magnus wore on his right index finger, the one he knew to wear to this meeting, knowing how much Alec loved it. Never breaking eye contact with Magnus, Alec walked over to him, leaned on the arms of the chair Magnus was sitting in and edged closer to him, as a way of teasing a kiss out of him but never giving. Keeping that closeness between them, Alec asked, "Would you mind using your magic to lock the door, Mr Bane? We don't want any interruptions during this... very important private meeting, do we?"  
"Of course, Mr Lightwood," Magnus complied, with a hint of breathlessness in his voice. He was so hot for seductive Alec right now, and with a flick of the wrist, the door was locked. He was enjoying this little role play session and oh, how he especially loved seeing Alec being the authority figure he always knew he could be. It was new to them, having Alec take the lead in this dance and be the dominant one, since it was established without the need to say so that usually Magnus takes this role. This was a nice change though; they were open to trying new things together.

After Alec had shrugged his blazer off and thrown it in the general vicinity of his desk chair, he made to cast Magnus' off, all the while planting the gentlest, most maddening kisses on his lover's lips and neck. The intense want between them was threatening to take over completely, and Alec was using all the self-control he had in him not to just straddle his wonderful warlock and ravage him right there and then. His hands in Magnus' hair alongside the painfully soft kisses was enough for Magnus to push him off, cat eyes on show, use his magic to bind Alec's hands above his head and pin him against the wall. He then approached his helpless little Nephilim lover to exact his sexy, sexy revenge. He pulled Alec's head to one side by the hair for easy access to that Deflect rune on his neck, and he began tracing it with the tip of his claw, the feeling of the cool metal against Alec's warm skin sending a shiver down the Nephilim's spine and coaxing a pleasured moan out of him. God, he loved it whn Magnus used the claw on him like this. Magnus was planting kisses all down Alec's neck, licking, gently nipping, completely losing himself in his longing for his helpless Nephilim. He moved down to Alec's chest and, unbuttoning Alec's shirt, made his way down Alec's torso, first with the claw as each button came undone, then with his lips. Alec could do nothing but voice his pleasure with those angelic moans that Magnus enjoyed hearing so much. Maybe this was Magnus embracing his demonic side a little bit, but nothing turned him on more than knowing how truly insane with lust and need he could drive Alec. He took great pleasure in pushing Alec toward breaking point, each and every time, as far as he could, until it all became too much.

He could see that Alec's length was rock hard - as was his own, may I add - and now in a kneeling position before the Head of the New York Institute, he slowly but surely made to release it from its prison, almost dripping with precum. He looked Alec in the eyes as he teased his with his tongue for what felt like an eternity befor he took Alec's throbbing cock into his mouth. Alec tried to thrust his cock deepr into the warlock's mouth but Magnus pushed his hips hard against the wall.  
"Mr Lightwood... so impatient..." Magnus remarked, an evil smirk across his lips, hands still holding Alec to the wall by the hips.  
"Need you... Now, Mr Bane..." Alec managed to huff out in reply as Magnus once again began to suck him off. He was trying so hard not to sob out of sheer sexual frustration, rather he wanted to bask in the ecstasy. However, keeping his breathing steady was proving rather difficult when he was pinned against the wall by his hands with Magnus' magic and by his hips with Magnus' hands. He quite literally couldn't move and that's what drove him even more insane with need for satisfaction. Magnus continued to gently suck his boyfriend off, and just knowing Alec was approaching breaking point he made his way back up to his Nephilim's lips by way of a trail of kisses up Alec's midriff, all the while stroking Alec's cock with his right hand, his clawed hand.  
"Mr... Bane... Please..." Alec begged between kisses, and strokes, and moans. Magnus never got tired of hearing Alec beg for release; it's why he was the Dom in this relationship. He let out a small satisfied chuckle.  
"Very well, Mr Lightwood," he answered, as a flick of his wrist had unleashed Alec from his magical restraints. The moment Alec gained freedom, he wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and pulled him as close as possible, grabbing at his shirt, all the while kissing him deeply, fiercely, passionately, hungrily, as though his life depended on it. In this ecstatic rush, Alec was this time the one to grab Magnus and throw him onto the couch. He then straddled Magnus, never ceasing to kiss him, and thrust his hips against those of the warlock who had by now completely removed Alec's trousers and underpants. Alec then without hesitation took his unbuttoned shirt off and made to undo Magnus' belt. Magnus lent a helping hand in getting himself undressed, because it was hardly fair that Alec always seemed to be the first one to get naked all the time.

Once Magnus' waistcoat and shirt were off, he lifted Alec up, who wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist, and they made their way to the side of the desk closest to the door. Magnus sat Alec down upon the desk and set his own rock hard member free from its prison, for Alec to begin stroking.  
"Always happy to return the favour, Mr Bane," Alec said in reaction to Magnus' pleasured moans as they endlessly kissed. Magnus once again grabbed Alec by the hair and pulled his head to the side, this time sinking his teeth even deeper into Alec's Deflect rune. This made Alec gasp as he took in the pleasure-pain he so enjoyed. Magnus then licked Alec where he'd just bitten him, and caressed Alec's gloriously naked body once their lips met again. He felt a scar, looked down to see what it was and saw that it was his own initials; from back when he'd carved them into Alec just a month or two prior . He smiled a fondly nostalgic smile, remembering when Alec said 'I'm yours and only yours until I die' and went to kiss that scar.  
"I love you, Mr Lightwood," he said in this impromptu moment of romance amidst all the lust between them.  
"I love you too, Mr Bane," Alec reciprocatd, "Now... shall we continue this, uhh... meeting?" He pulled Magnus closer to him and kissed him as deeply as he had been doing this entire time, running one hand through Magnus' soft hair, gently tracing the warlock's abs with the fingertips of his other hand which had made its way back to Magnus' cock. Magnus, in the meantime, took the rings off his left hand and conjured the lubricant he usually kept at his bedside table, since it was unlikely - and highly unprofssional - that Alec would keep some in his office desk.  
"Lie back, Mr Lightwood," Magnus ordered, using his Dom voice.  
"With pleasure, Mr Bane," Alec said, obeying his master's command. The desk felt so cold against his warm, sweaty skin that it sent another shiver down his spine. He really was a sucker for sensory overload. He couldn't help but let out another moan because no sooner was he on his back than Magnus had already coated his fingers in lubricant and teased his way into Alec, one finger at a time, as a means to prepare him for what was to come. Alec opened his legs to welcome Magnus, who whilst teasing Alec's entrance with the one hand was stroking Alec's cock with the other. Alec's breathing hitched from all the pleasure he was getting from Magnus.  
"Mr... Bane... God, please..." Alec said between moans, biting his lip. How much more teasing could he take before he exploded?  
"Very well, Mr Lightwood," Magnus replied, very much eager to fuck Alec senseless at this point. He seductively motioned 'come here' with his clawed finger, to which Alec complied, and once he had stood up, Magnus turned him around and roughly bent him over the desk. He then penetrated Alec with his throbbing cock, left hand holding Alec down by the hair, right hand stroking Alec's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. They were both completely lost in the moment, the glorious moment. Magnus was really letting loose now, ravaging Alec with each thrust and stroke. Alec was the first to climax, spilling all over his desk, and the warm feeling of Alec's seed all over his hand, Magnus climaxed too, inside Alec with one final thrust.  


"Good talk, Mr Lightwood. Highly... productive..." Magnus finally managed to say once he'd caught his breath. Alec was still a little bit out of it, but he did hum in agreement. Once Alec had found his strength again, he lifted himself up from the desk and turned to face Magnus.  
"That... that was..." Alec couldn't find the right word. Ecstatic? Mind-Blowing? Heavenly? All of the above. Magnus kissed him and in a jiffy the office was all cleaned up again. Even Alec was already dressed up and ready to face the world. A quick activate of the Stamina rune - 'Crap! Should have done this BEFORE the Earth-shattering sex!' - and he was good to go. Magnus unlocked the door and was facing his boyfriend.  
"See you at home, Alexander," h said with a soft kiss on the Shadowhunter's lips.  
"See you at home, Magnus. I love you," Alec replied.  
"I love you too," Magnus said back as he opened the office door to leave, only to be met with the most unexpected view.  
  
Izzy with a smug smile on her face, holding her hands out to Jace and Clary who each handed her $20. Magnus looked at Alec in disbelief, who merely shrugged, like, 'that's Izzy for you'.  
"Next time you wanna bang on the job, maybe soundproof the room so the entire Institute doesn't hear you... Mr Bane and Mr Lightwood..." Izzy said with a wink as she walked away, Jace and Clary following her.

They both blushed.  
Erm.  
Whoops?

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Twitter for feedback yo! @ElderHoTan


End file.
